


Lovesick Blues

by valkysrie



Series: crackfics! [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke being hella domestic





	Lovesick Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts), [interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interesting/gifts), [nadiaselite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/gifts), [Skypeople19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypeople19/gifts).



          Clarke was mentally scolding herself as she and Bellamy were stuck in traffic. It was rush hour yet she thought now would be a good time for grocery shopping.

          "How long have we been here?" She looked over at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes.

          "I don't know, Bellamy." She groaned.

          "Oh my god!" She shrieked as cars  _finally_ started moving forward.

          It was around five-o-clock and they had both just gotten off of work, where they both taught at the university. Clarke had met Bellamy there on her first day as an Art professor. He was in the break room when she came in, eating her yogurt (which clearly had her name labeled on it), and thus began their growing hatred for each other until eventually they became best friends then finally, ended up falling in love with each other.

          Clarke looked over at him and smiled softly. She never thought she would have this and she felt incredibly lucky that she had it with her best friend and the person she cares for most in this world.

          "What is it?" Bellamy asked as they turned into Walmart. She hoped the store wasn't too crowded like last time.

          "Nothing, I just love you." His eyes widened before his whole face softened. It was like he was still surprised by those words.

          "I love you too." He kissed her temple before getting out of the car as she turned off the engine.

          The store wasn't packed for once. It was a miracle in Clarke's eyes. She didn't even exactly remember what she was here for but her mind went somewhere else as she heard a noise coming from a different direction than they were in.

          "Do you hear that?" Clarke asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

          "Is someone singing?" Bellamy looked over in the direction of the noise with his eyebrows raised.

          "Sounds like it, let's go check it out." 

          They push their cart of nothing to the cleaning section to find a little boy, dressed in cowboy attire, yodeling. 

          Clarke instantly stops, her mind going blank as she just watches this boy yodel. It's the strangest thing she has ever heard but she can't turn away. 

          "This is everything." Bellamy chuckles behind her. She barely hears him though as the boy continues to yodel so loud that she can hear it echo throughout the whole store.

          The people around them are watching with curious eyes, holding their breaths and their laughs.

          This is _everything_ , Clarke agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY IM SUCH A HEADASS


End file.
